Lone Warrior
by Ryu-Tsuyuki
Summary: I've made it R because there is a lot of blood and descriptive details in fights. It was a story I began writing as a normal story and I made it into a Ragnarok Online Fiction so the first few chapters may not be so much into Ragnarok Online and also furt
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes:  
  
Okay this story wasn't originally started as a Ragnarok Online Fanfiction, but halfway through writing the first chapter I decided that I wanted to make it into one seeing as it's an obsession of mine. +_+. I've written the first four chapters and I was thinking about updating one every week or two weeks depending on how quick I can start writing the next few chapters. It takes me longer than usual because I write it on computer, then by hand because I find that I make less mistakes writing than typing. I want at least two R & R if I'm going to update the next chapter because if no-one's reading.. What's the point of updating? This'll probably be the longest Author's Notes because I had a lot to say there, so enough with the stalling. Enjoy~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Striking down hard, it's claw connected with the dirt spraying up rubble and dust. Reiko rolled from her dive and stood up on her feet; she barely missed the blow from the beast. She turned back towards it from her hips, leaving her feet in a position, which amplified her dodging ability if she would need to evade once again. The beast didn't seem to be tiring from her assault and the fight had become tedious.  
  
Her clothes were tattered and bloodstained and she had begun to tire, making it harder to avoid the beast's attacks. She wiped at her forehead, mixing blood and sweat together, ignoring the pain of the salty sweat getting into her cuts, and then re-drew her daggers, glaring at the beast. It had a similar appearance to a werewolf, only it had brown, spiky fur and it's ears were more rounded. Humour came to Reiko at strange times, she thought about an old boyfriend; he had facial hair, which looked like this "thing's" fur. His name was Kazuki... The beast that looked like Kazuki had recovered from it's attack and set off a charge towards Reiko once more. She looked for an opening, but as it was charging "Kazuki" was completely invincible; it's defence was impenetrable.  
  
She remained locked in her place as Kazuki neared her and then as it struck once more, her eyes flashed open, it had made it's first and last mistake. She sliced Kazuki's arm in a cross motion with both daggers as she darted aside from it's attack, it didn't deter the attack but gave extra leverage so she could climb higher onto the beast where it had left an opening. A second claw came fumbling towards her as the Kazuki's agile mind quickly noticed Reiko's attack plan. She kicked at it in the opposite direction of Kazuki's neck, which sent her darting towards it.  
  
Her eyes were fixed upon the neck of Kazuki, it was totally defenceless, one quick slash and it would be down for the count. She readied her strongest hand back a touch and twisted it so that the dagger was at the sharpest and deadliest angle it could be. Kazuki opened it's mouth to let off a sharp growl of defeat, but was cut off half-way through by the gurgling sound of blood in it's throat as Reiko's blade sliced through the thick hair and skin of it's gullet. To add extra effect and to get away from the dying Kazuki, using the momentum of her slash, she slammed her foot into the chin of Kazuki, striking sharply to make the gash at it's throat open up immensely, causing blood to spray out. She fumbled to the floor, rolling backwards, then got to one foot, letting her other leg kneel to the floor.  
  
Kazuki fell. Blood pooled around it quickly. Reiko knelt panting before it, her energy drained and her body filled with cuts and blood was dripping down her body from numerous wounds. She felt like it was impossible to move. Sighing, she looked over Kazuki's body to see if what she was fighting for was on the beast's body. A smile brought forth a little energy as she located the golden shine around the beast's neck. She moved forward a little, about to take the necklace, when loud roars stopped her theft. She remained still with shock as she saw three more Kazukis running towards their dead companion... And her.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah it's me again. =/ As I said, there's going to be a lot of things that aren't exactly the same as the iRO version, so just go along with it and don't flame me with things. ^_^;; Okay, one/two weeks and two R & R and the next chapter'll be up. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. –Waves- 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
  
Yup, it seems we have some publicity. So here it is, as promised. Chapter 2. Yet again, hope you enjoy~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Reiko quickly withdrew from the body after snatching the necklace from it. She stood and turned from the Kazukis, which were charging towards her, in an attempt to flee. She tucked the necklace in her pouch and then ran at her fastest speed, despite the fact she was injured and still suffering. Adrenaline is a funny thing, it was once said that a mother, weighing only 112 pounds and standing only 5ft 3", once lifted a whole car to save her child's life. The sounds of the colossal footsteps behind her appeared to stop and Reiko turned around with curiosity. The Kazukis were gathered around their dead companion, and seemed to be mourning it's death. Reiko was totally stunned at the Kazukis' care for their companions. She began walking backwards slowly, watching them intently, when suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes lost, in a trance. The Kazuki who she had slain got up from it's "death bed" and stood up normally as if it had just woken up from a good night's sleep.  
  
Reiko suddenly came back from her stupor and began running once more as the Kazukis regrouped and begun charging again. They were much faster than her as she found out earlier in the fight and she would never be able to outrun them, her legs were slowly giving out, as they were badly injured. She needed a plan. She needed to stay alive, but the chances of her survival were slim. She racked her brain as she ran through the field. Nothing. Reiko was totally dumbfounded to a way out of this problem. She sighed, resorting to such an un-dignified escape plan, which had so little probability of working.  
  
"HELP!!" She shouted with fright in her voice, it surrounded the field, then it was silent, except for the charging of gigantic Kazukis running and the recurring beat of her terrified heart. The field seemed empty other than the few Kazukis chasing her. She thought to herself that maybe the other animals had set up a civilisation in a cave somewhere nearby and only came to the field to hunt. The roar of the Kazuki she killed probably brought attention to the others. She turned back to see the lead she had on her stalkers and found that she was only a couple of hundred metres away from them now. She began to shout for help once more but when she turned back to the direction she was running, she was struck in the face by a low- hanging tree branch and she was left gazing up to the sky. She knew it would be impossible to get up now, she felt like she was completely drained of energy, lying still, she could only wait for the Kazukis to come and tear her frail body apart.  
  
Reiko thought to herself that it was ironic to be looking in the destination of her demise; heaven. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft breeze of the wind and the noise of harmless forest dwellers; the song of the birds soothed her soul a little and she didn't feel scared about death. The song, broken by loud thudding noises; the Kazukis had gotten much closer; the birds had stopped singing and some flown away. Reiko gave a final smile and held the dagger to her throat. She didn't want to be mauled to death by beasts. A tear sparkled momentarily as it rolled down her cheek and she pushed the dagger closer.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow, lots of dramatics there. Hope it's not too much I'll try to tone it down a bit in the future. Let's go for three more R & R's and another one/two weeks and the next chapter'll be up. 


End file.
